My Protector
by Warrayfinson
Summary: Post New Moon, my first fanfic and it's a oneshot. Bella thinks about how her life is going, when she gets a visit from Victoria. Who will save her? Not the best summary, but I hope you enjoy the story!


**AN: Hello Everyone! **

**Well this is my first fanfic, just letting you know. I came up with this idea when I was halfway through New Moon, it was somethign I thought would happen later on in the book. Well, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**My Protector by Warrayfinson**

It was a quiet night again, like most nights these days. I couldn't sleep anymore, the nightmares were becoming worse and my screaming made my throat sore. I was in the meadow, the meadow _he _showed me. The meadow filled with so many memories and hopes. I sat here in the meadow with all these thought in my mind.

He became an almost distant memory, like he was fading from existence. I still have a hole there though, a hole which may never be fully mended. A person who was helping me mend the hole was my best friend, Jacob Black. He doesn't know how much he has helped me. I felt whole with Jacob, like we shared each other's pains, joys and happiness.

But some of it changed, the day he became a werewolf. I didn't have a problem with it, it was just that he change slightly. I never really saw him anymore; he was always going around protecting everyone from whatever threat there was.

The gentle wind broke me from my thoughts. I looked up at the full moon feeling its pale light bath on my face. I brought my knees to my chest and my arms wound around my legs. Like I said, it was a quiet night, a night of peace.

_Snap _

I looked from the moon to in front of me, it sounded like a twig snapping in two. I heard airy steps move around me. I stood up looking in all directions. My heart began to race and my legs shaking. Then I saw flash of red. Oh no, please no.

"Hello Bella."

I slowly turned around fear pulsing throughout my body. I felt like I couldn't breathe, my lungs felt like they had shut down and stopped. My heart raced beyond belief, like it was going burst out of my chest any second.

Her red hair blew around her face like fire blazing and her lips curved into a grin of both evil and satisfaction. Her eyes glinted in the light of the moon.

Victoria.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" I stuttered. What a stupid question. I already knew the answer to that question. _He _killed James, Victoria's soul mate, and now she was here to do the same to me.

"I want Edward to suffer just like James suffered. I want Edward feeling the unbelievable pain he caused me. And how I am I going to do that? Mate for mate." She said menacingly.

I began to back away not taking my eyes from hers. Then I turned around and ran. I nearly tripped over but managed to maintain my balance. I looked up. My eyes widened as I tried to skid to a stop I crashed into her; she was as hard as granite. I fell to the ground looking up in fear and shock. She looked at me with the grin still plastered on her face. She grabbed my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to pry her fingers away. I then felt airborne. I opened my eyes to see I was being pushed away, my feet a metre from the ground. I crashed on the ground again, only metres from hitting he tree behind me. My body skidded on the grass coming to a stop when my head crashed into the tree behind me.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I knew if I tried to escape it would be hopeless, she would catch up to me. I looked up to see she was walking towards me, a yard away from me. Her eyes boiled with revenge and her lips curled over her teeth.

I heard a growl. Was that from her? She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her lips parted. I saw a red blur pass me running towards her. Victoria stood her ground. I tried to make out what the blur was. I heard another growl, this one was fiercer.

The blur stopped to show its true form. The fear still within me was less intense as a new emotion pulsed through me. Relief.

The russet wolf was glaring and growling at Victoria. She leapt for it going it's neck. The wolf leapt too. The two crashed into each other and started to fight. I was starting to lose focus of what was happening. I felt my eyelids droop. I saw the two fighting, snarling and growling at each other. I felt my eyes close, the last thing I saw were familiar dark eyes looking towards me with worry.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt something pushing against my shoulder. I felt my eyes open and my mind regain consciousness. Everything was blurry and fuzzy. I saw a large, russet coloured blur right in front of me. I blinked a few times and my vision became clear again. I looked up with fear of what this was. The large wolf stood tall looking down at me with its dark eyes.

Dark eyes. The eyes were the ones I saw before I blacked out. The eyes of someone I knew. I knew who this was. I felt the wonder and relief on my face. "Jacob?" My voice sounded almost hoarse.

Wolf Jacob smiled a wolfy grin with his tongue poking out one side. He was glad I could recognise him.

I felt a sudden pain in my leg and head. I groaned. Jacob winced, and his grin was gone from his face. His eyes were full of worry. I smiled trying to reassure him. "I'm okay Jake, thank you."

I looked down to my jeans and blouse. They were covered in dirt and my jeans were torn up to the knee. I looked to my leg to see it had a long scrape on the side running up to my knee. I felt my head for any blood that seemed fine; I might have a huge bump there tomorrow.

I looked back to Jake. "Are you okay?" He nodded and I swore I could see him rolling his eyes. I was glad for that; I dreaded to think what Victoria tried to do to him. I wanted to ask him about her but I guess that could wait.

He walked closer to me and then sat down. His fur pressed against my body keeping me warm from the cold wind that blew in. "Thanks..." I said.

Jacob smiled slightly; he looked out to the landscape. I leaned against his wide shoulder watching the moon and the clouds as they ran across the sky. I felt safe now, as safe as I could be. I was leaning against the wolf who was my best friend, my personal sun, my protector.

I felt exhaustion come upon me. I laid my head against him and felt my eyes close again. I felt sleep take over but I was happy. I was here with my protector watching over me.

**So what did you guy think? If you have time, please review, I would love to hear what you thought about it. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! You guys all totally ROCK! Keep Writing!! ;)**

**Warrayfinson**


End file.
